Statrica
The Grand Principality of Statrica (Statrican: Velika Kneževina Statrice) a sovereign nation located on Dovani that has lasted as an independent state since the late 1920s when it gained independence from the Kingdom of Dorvik. The Grand Principality played a part in the Great Dovani War as it had been occupied at the time by the Federation of Zardugal. The nation is bordered by Lourenne to the north and Sekowo to the west; Talmoria and Utembo to the south, and the Luthori Caltropic Lakes to the south-east. Statrica is a multi-ethnic state comprised of mostly Statricans and Dorvish in the northern portion with tribal peoples located in the southern portion of the country. Statrica served as an important part of the Dorvish colonial empire alongside Dorvish Majatra; the Dorvish were interested in their place in the sun but never really focused much on expanding their colonial empire to great extents. Statrica relies primarily on it's massive ports as trading hub for many countries to Dovani while the southern portion of the country serves as a vital international mineral deposit. History Grand Principality of Statrica (1801 - 1903) In 1801 a group of Deltarian's fled from prosecution, thus become exiles of the government. They brought with them their language and customs and settled on Dovani where modern Statrica is. Led by exiled military General Dorijan Stjepanic, the exiles landed on the shore of Dovani after receiving information that parts of the continent still laid unclaimed. Stjepanic and his 100 or so followers finally landed on the western shore of Dovani and immediately setup the first settlement which would eventually become Breznica. The exiles setup a small colony on the coast of the Anantonese Ocean, at first the prospect of a kingdom was cast aside but Stjepanic would eventually win out and be declared Grand Prince of Statrica, which they named after the ship they came over on. Statrica was a famous Deltarian naval admiral in medieval times. The House of Stjepanic would continually rule the Grand Principality until it's eventual collapse; the noble house persists today in Statrica as as a supporter of the often nationalist conservative political movements. Statrican Republic (1903 - 2464) Independence A string of ethnic violence erupted in the 3390's and culminated in the Statrican Volunteer Guard (Statrican: Svatrski dobrovolník garda, SDG) beginning a campaign of ethnic cleansing against various non-Statricans throughout Statrica. In October 3472, authority over Statrica was transferred from Dorvik to Deltaria, essentially transforming Statrica into a vassal state of the Deltarian Empire. In response to the transfer, the Statrican Volunteer Guard took control over the Statrican government in a coup de'etat, and started negotiations on restoring the House of Sjepanic on the Statrican throne. Statrican Civil War (Beginning March 4329) Statrican Civil War Government and politics Statrica is officially a constitutional monarchy with the Grand Prince of Statrica as the ceremonial head of state, the Grand Prince however retains several important powers such as the role as Commander-in-Chief and confirms the appointment of the Prime Minister of the Grand Principality of Statrica (Statrican: Premijer države Statrice) who serves as the head of government. The Prime Minister is responsible for the day-to-day operation of the government. The Prime Minister is assisted by the Council of Ministers (Statrican: Vijeće ministara) which consists of 8 ministries; the Council of Ministers changes with the Prime Minister's wishes. *Ministry of State *Ministry of Finance and Economic Development *Ministry of National Defense *Ministry of Internal Affairs and Justice *Ministry of Education and Families *Ministry of Natural Resources *Ministry of Health, Social Services and Families *Ministry of Ethnic Cooperation The legislature of the Grand Principality of Statrica is the National Assembly (Statrican: Narodna skupština) a 350 seat legislature that is chaired by the President of the National Assembly (Statrican: Predsjednik Narodne skupštine). The Statricans borrowed much from the early Dorvish attempts at democracy and elect their Deputies to the National Assembly by the proportionally elected legislature, they are elected by electoral districts that correspond with the districts of the Statrican nation. Regionally, elections are conducted and provincial assemblies (Statrican: Pokrajinske skupštine) are elected and the Grand Prince and Prime Minister appoint the various Provincial Governors (Statrican: Pokrajinske guverner). Districts (Statrican: Okrug) are lead by District Executives (Statrican: Okrug Izvršni), which are elected by a popular vote held within the district. Foreign relations Minister of Foreign Affairs Ratimir Kasun has openly stated that the policy of Statrica should be "...solely based on Dovani and our responsibility to the continent." The nation has opened diplomatic channels with the surrounding new nations including the Hanzen Republic, the Federation of Utembo and the State of Medina as well as Indrala. In 3357 when Kasun was asked about the "special" relationship with Dorvik, he explained that "...we are grateful for everything Dorvik has done for us, we will remain close close allies with the Dorvish likely until the world ends." Political parties At one point the State of Statrica was a burgeoning multi-party democracy but the restoration of the Grand Prince saw the collapse and outright repression of dozens of political parties and be replaced with those favorable to the Grand Prince. The only permitted registered groups are the Statrican Radical Party, the Royal League and the Statrican-Dorvish Party and these three make up a triumvirate of ruling the government, they outright manage to rule the country with an iron fist. Military The Grand Principality of Statrica maintains the Royal Statrican Army (Statrican: Kraljevske Svatrske Vojske) was initially established by the King of Dorvik, the Grand Principalities military primarily consisted of Statrican troops with Dorvish officers and several dozen tribal regiments staffed similarly. The current Royal Statrican Army consists of the Royal Statrican Army, Royal Statrican Air Force, Royal Statrican Navy and the semi-independent Special Operations Force. The Supreme Command is in charge of the Royal Statrican Army with the Ministry of National Defense and the Minister of National Defense responsible for the civilian operations of the military. The Grand Prince of Statrica is the Commander-in-Chief of the Royal Statrican Army but often defers to the military and civilian officials that he confirms and appointed. As of Gath Defense Collective's last report in 4050 the Royal Statrican Army has nearly 400,000 active troops with another 500,000 in reserve. The vast majority of the military is poorly equipped and trained, consisting primarily of lightly motorized infantry and air mobile units. Administrative divisions Statrica is divided into 11 provinces functioning as the highest sub-division of the State. Each province is governed by a provincial governor who is elected by popular election held every 4 fours alongside national elections. Provincial governors have far-ranging powers over their provinces and many provincial governors go on to become powerful leaders in the national government after they serve their term as provincial officials. Unlike the Prime Minister, the governors have the ability to veto any legislation which is passed by the provincial assemblies. *Sovu Province (North) **Girupiest (Provincial capital) *Nece Province (North) **Berozna (Provincial capital) *Prutka Province (North) **Turedobs (Provincial capital) *Samedza Province (North) **Sturzela (Provincial capital) *Bebrazska Province (North) **Bovnajsky (Provincial capital) *Trimavske Province (North) **Breznica (National capital) **Friedrichshafen *Meigafia/Moldinca Province (South) **Kezmoldav/Nkongle (Provincial capital) *Stropkysa/Amroa Province (South) **Akindu/Strinitry (Provincial capital) *Rozna/Foumfut Province (South) **Lanta/Reznova (Provincial capital) *Morava/Koudjock Province (South) **Anomastea/Vrovidza (Provincial capital) *Galevo/Bafaseri Province (South) **Tamale/Hrutka (Provincial capital) Economy Geography Demographics Culture Category:Statrica Category:Dovani Category:Countries